Love
by SnapesSonDracosBoy
Summary: In which Harry Potter is in love, Ron is a guard dog, Hermione is nearly non-existent and Draco likes trees.


**Love**

Harry James Potter was in love. Ugh.

"Stupid blond git with his stupid silver eyes," he muttered to himself. "Why does he have to look so good?" Harry let his head fall into his hands, conveniently obstructing his view of said git, and sighed.

Ron, who had been busy stuffing his freckled face with scrambled eggs, looked up, just in time to see Draco Malfoy take his leave from the Great Hall.

Ron's eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "Ooooh Harrryyyyy," he simpered, doing his best impression of his nemesis. "Don't hide from me darling, I want to see your beautiful eyes."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry reached a hand out, batting his friend over the back of the head. "Draco doesn't even sound like that. You honestly sound more like bloody Lavender than anyone else, and either way, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY."

The Great Hall fell silent, even the teachers turning their heads to look toward the Gryffindor table, and Harry blushed.

Grabbing their bags hastily, the two boys, Hermione in tow, fled. Once outside the now rowdy hall, they headed to the courtyard, Harry leading the way in hopes of finding a hole that would kindly swallow him.

"What on earth was that about?" questioned Hermione, running to keep up with the boys, who were faster and more agile due to many years of quidditch. "Of course you don't love Malfoy… do you?"

Harry stopped suddenly, having spotted something silver blowing in the wind below a tree by the large lake that inhabited Hogwarts grounds. "Dammit, why can't he leave me alone!" He seemingly missed that fact that he'd imposed on Draco, rather than the other way around. And now, thanks to Hermione, Draco had turned to look at them.

"Potter," acknowledged the boy, standing and brushing his Slytherin robes off, as if there were some lint on them that only he could see.

"Dr-aaalfoy," Harry stammered, only just realising the fact that he now thought of Malfoy as Draco. Shit. "W-what're you doing here?"

Draco had a gleam in his eye, and he wasn't about to hide it, although he could if he wanted - he'd been having Occlumency lessons from his father since he was old enough to have his own thoughts. "What's this I hear about love then, Harry?"

He knew. Oh Merlin, he knew. Harry wasn't sure he could cope, live, if the other boy knew about his feelings for him. He'd be ridiculed, forced to move to Durmstrang. There was no other way.

Or so he thought.

"Potter you bloody blind idiot," was all Draco said before stalking towards the trio. Pushing Ron, who'd apparently turned into a guard dog and was between the two other boys, out of the way, Draco came to a standstill before the Harry, and promptly grabbed his face.

The kiss was warm, wet, everything both participants had ever imagined. It was angry and demanding from Draco's side, and feebly needy on Harry's, but both enjoyed it just as much as the other. Needed it even.

"So uh, I guess Malfoy has feelings for you too mate," laughed Ron, nudging his best friend in the side. "Well done Hermione," he joked. "I've got you to blame for losing my best mate now. He's gonna be off snogging ferret face in all his free time, I bet you."

And they did. In the weeks to come, they snogged in broom cupboards, toilets, and even the back of classes, until one day they realised, in unison, that they needed more.

"Harry," gasped Draco, leaving over the smaller boy, the dark alcove making them appear as nothing but shadows. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, now please, get back to snogging me." Harry was impatient, always had been, but Draco needed to clarify.

"No, I mean I love you. I want you to be mine. Forever."

"Are you asking me out?" Asked the onyx haired boy, oblivious as ever.

"Yes."

"O-oh. Well, yes. I thought you would have known that; I don't shove my tongue down just anyone's throat you know!" Harry laughed, glee filling him as he come to the conclusion that yes, this was real, and yes, he now had a boyfriend. And I bloody fit one at that!

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. I thought it was cute and couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head, so here you are!


End file.
